Red Puffle
The '''Red Puffle '''is a species of puffle in ''Club Penguin Rewritten ''that originate from Rockhopper Island. They are described as "adventurous" and "enthusiastic", and some describe them as great for pirates due to their pirate-like lifestyle at Rockhopper Island. Now adapted to penguin lifestyle, one can now adopt a red puffle at the Pet Shop. One highly notable red puffle is Yarr, Rockhopper's first mate. Red puffles are known to play Catchin' Waves with their owners and help to score more points. However, they are not comfortable with Survival Mode. Stamps The Red Puffle is necessary for completing two stamps in Catchin' Waves. Notable Red Puffles *Yarr - Captain Rockhopper's pet puffle. *Ed McCool - A puffle in PSA Mission 9: Operation Spy & Seek. *Blast - An elite puffle that appears in the book Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic. Appearances *They can be seen in games such as Puffle Roundup, as well as being a playable character in Puffle Launch. Red puffles can also accompany their owners in Catchin' Waves. *They can be seen in the Pet Shop, as well as the Adopt A Puffle catalog and the Pet Furniture Love Your Pet catalog. *There is a brief appearance of a Red Puffle in PSA Mission 9: Operation Spy & Seek. Trivia *They like surfing and bowling. *Despite them being enthusiastic, when you go and play survival on Catchin' Waves they wimp out. It is therefore possible that even red puffles have limits. *These are Rockhopper's favorite puffles. *They are the only puffles that blink when you take them out for a walk. Gallery Notable Red Puffles Puffle Pal Adventures Blast.png|Blast Ed McCool the Red Puffle.png|Ed McCool Yarr (item) clothing icon ID 5020.png|Yarr Puffle Cards Red Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card. Low Red Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card (low bars). In-game Red Puffle Old Look.png|On the Puffle Card. Red Puffle PC.png|On a Player Card. Red Puffle IG.png|In-game. Red Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance. Appearances Red Puffle Old Adopt.png|A red puffle in an older version of the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Red Puffle Cannon.png|A red puffle inside a cannon in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Group of Puffles Love Your Pet.png|A red puffle sitting on top of the Puffle Tree on the back of the Pet Furniture Love Your Pet catalog, along with the blue puffle and purple puffle. Puffle Party Postcard Scratch Tower.png|A red puffle playing on a Scratch Tower in the Puffle Party Postcard, along with the black puffle and purple puffle. Red Puffle Club Penguin 14th Anniversary.png|A red puffle wearing the Red Sunglasses at the Coffee Shop during the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party. Other Red Puffle Adopt Catalog.png|Red puffles as shown in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Red Ran Postcard.png|Red Ran Postcard. Feed Me Postcard.png|Feed Me Postcard. Red Puffle Pet Shop Sign.png|The red puffle Pet Shop sign during the Puffle Party 2017. Red Puffle Balloon.png|A red puffle balloon at the Cove during Puffle Parties. Puffle Party 2017 Cove.png|The red puffle domain seen during previous Puffle Parties. Puffle Party 2020 Cove.png|The red puffle domain seen during the Puffle Party 2020.